1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices for the internal fixation of fractured bones, and more particularly to bone plates.
2. State of the Art
Currently available bone plates for the proximal tibia have a head portion extending from a shaft portion, wherein the head portion is offset from the shaft portion in the frontal plane. However, others have failed to recognize that this offset does not completely accommodate the anatomy, and that the anterior edge of the plate may extend too far anteriorly and not seat properly on the proximal tibia. For example, the Gerdy's tubercle region of the proximal tibia presents a prominence that may prevent the plate from fully seating on the bone. Furthermore, the prominence of plate and the associated fasteners in the proximal anterior direction could possibly contribute to irritation of soft tissues, particularly the iliotibial tract connected to Gerdy's tubercle, and consequently patient discomfort.